Noboby, never and forever
by Tenshisa Lan
Summary: Liebe kann entflammen wie das Fegefeuer... Doch was wenn der stumme Schrei ungehört bleibt und die Flamme die Liebenden zu verbrennen droht?
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Nobody, never and forever…  
Teil: 1 / 2  
Autor: Tenshisa Lan  
Manga: Kaine   
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören leider net mir *heul*, sondern Kaori Yuki.   
Rating: R   
Warnungen: depri, death  
Kommentar: Ist meine erste Fanfic, hab mich vorher nie getraut... Seid also bitte nicht ganz so streng mit mir *liebguckt* Na ja, hab mich vorher nie getraut, aber seid ich "Kaine" habe hat es mir so was von in den Fingern gejuckt dazu was zu schreiben...  
Pairing: Die x Kaine (irgendwie jedenfalls...)  
~*Die's POV*~  
Nein... Ihr braucht es mir nicht zu sagen.   
Ich brauche nicht die Stimmen anderer, denn ich bin mir meiner Gefühle bewusster als jemals zuvor.  
Schon bevor sie dir zujubelten... bevor sie deinen Namen riefen, dir nacheiferten...   
So viele Menschen haben versucht so zu sein wie du.  
Aber dich gibt es nur einmal, ein einziges Mal.   
Niemand kennt dich so wie ich dich kennen gelernt habe. Und nicht einmal ich kenne dich wirklich.   
Ich bin mir nicht sicher was genau diese Gefühle bedeuten. Was diese Flammen in meinem Herzen immer höher und heißer brennen lässt.   
Doch ich weiß, dass ich ohne dich nicht sein kann. Nicht ohne dich, aber auch nicht mit dir. Ist das die Strafe? Die Strafe des Himmels dafür, dass ich es wage, dich zu begehren? Dass ich dieses Fegefeuer in mir mit deinem tödlichen Gift in Eintracht bringen will?  
Oh ja, du hast mich gefangen! Und du weißt genau, dass es kaum etwas gibt, dass man dir abschlagen kann. Aber ich bin nicht wie all diese Mädchen. Ich bin nicht wie du... Oder hast du schon so sehr auf mich abgefärbt?  
Ich habe dich schon so oft gesehen wie dich niemand sehen durfte... Blutend, am Boden... Die Todessehnsucht in deinen Augen... Aber du wolltest niemals wirklich sterben, nicht wahr? Das alles war am Ende doch nur ein einziger, in der Trostlosigkeit deines Lebens verhallter Hilfeschrei. Aber ich konnte dir nicht helfen.   
Die Gefühle, die ich für dich hege sind zweifelsfrei stärker als alles andere, dass ich zuvor für jemanden empfunden habe. Aber es wird immer ein Traum bleiben... Dich in den Armen zu halten, mit den Fingern durch dein flammendes Haar zu streicheln, deine Lippen zu küssen in verzweifelter Leidenschaft... Ist dies dein Alptraum? Aber ich gab dir mein Versprechen, nicht wahr? Solltest du dich jemals wieder in einem Alptraum verirren werde ich da sein um dich wieder zurückzubringen... [1]   
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln zieht sich über meine Lippen, während ich abwesend die ersten Akkorde [2] auf der Gitarre anschlage. Dann höre ich deine Stimme... So wunderschön und klar. Doch gleichzeitig spüre ich wie sich dein Gift immer weiter in mir verteilt... Unaufhaltsam und tödlich, doch gleichzeitig mit einer so wundervollen Wärme, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätten.  
Ja, das ist die wahre Liebe. Durch unsere Musik umarmen wir einander inniger als das frisch entflammte Liebespaar. Jeder Ton eine Liebeserklärung, jedes Wort die Wahrheit im Mantel der süßen Lügen... Wir können es einander nicht verraten, niemals würde diese Liebe Hoffnung haben.   
Doch ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mit allem was ich habe, auch wenn es niemals genug wäre um dich zu halten. Ich möchte dich glücklich machen, aber geht das überhaupt? Gibt es irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden, der das kann?   
Dieser Blick von dir... Hitze und Kälte zugleich. Dein Gift beginnt langsam zu wirken, Liebster. Ich werde dir das geben, dass dir noch keiner zuvor gegeben hat. Vielleicht kann ich dadurch das Eis brechen, das dein doch so verletzliches Herz umgibt. Niemand kam je an dich heran, und vielleicht habe auch ich die Hoffnung mittlerweile verloren. Doch vielleicht kann ich auch einfach nicht glauben, dass ich jetzt den Schlüssel in der Hand halte, um den Käfig zu öffnen, in den meine unerfüllbare Liebe mich gesperrt hat.  
Du lächelst mich an...  
  
Und der grimmige Alte mit der weißen Hand [3] streckt begierig seine Klauen nach mir aus. Es wird wohl Zeit, meinem Namen alle Ehre zu machen... [4]  
[1] Ich weiß, im Manga sagt Die eigentlich ein bissel was anderes... Aber das hat wortwörtlich genommen nicht gepasst, finde ich -_-; *zublödzumübersetzenist*  
  
[2] Sorry, ich hab null Ahnung von Gitarren und ich weiß daher nicht genau wie man das wirklich nennt... Falls es jemand weiß: Verbessert mich bitte^^  
  
[3] Damit meint er den Tod  
  
[4] Ich weiß nicht, ob Die's Name wirklich diese Bedeutung hat oder ob es nur die Abkürzung für etwas ist oder ein Spitzname... Aber das passte so schön hier rein^^;  
Ich weiß nicht so recht... Aber ich würd mich sehr über eure Kommentare freuen (falls sich jemand das hier freiwillig antut).  
Und ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich euch gleich mit den zweiten Teil quäle^^; 


	2. Chapter 2 Kaine

Titel: Nobody, never and forever…  
Teil: 2 / 2  
Autor: Tenshisa Lan  
Manga: Kaine   
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören leider net mir *heul*, sondern Kaori Yuki.   
Rating: R   
Warnungen: depri, death  
Kommentar: Ist meine erste Fanfic, hab mich vorher nie getraut... Seid also bitte nicht ganz so streng mit mir *liebguckt* Na ja, hab mich vorher nie getraut, aber seid ich "Kaine" habe hat es mir so was von in den Fingern gejuckt dazu was zu schreiben...  
Pairing: Die x Kaine (irgendwie jedenfalls...)  
~*Kaine's POV*~  
Es ist merkwürdig.  
Nie zuvor fühlte ich mich so unsicher... so ängstlich.  
Beinahe hilflos gegenüber meiner eigenen Gefühle.   
Wir waren solange zusammen, und doch habe ich das Gefühl als hätten wir uns gerade erst kennen gelernt. Ich weiß dass ich dir vertrauen kann, aber warum verunsicherst du mich dann so? Warum kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren; nicht klar denken, wenn du mich anlächelst?  
Sicher, mir würde niemand glauben, das weiß ich nur zu gut... Ich habe ja auch alles getan, um die Maske des Eises aufrecht zu erhalten... Um die eisernen Schnüre, die mein Herz in Ketten legen immer fester zu ziehen. Nichts und niemand konnte mich berühren. All diese Mädchen... Das waren doch alles nur Mittel zum Zweck! Oder denkst du, ich hätte eine von ihnen jemals wirklich lieben können? Eine nette Ablenkung, sicherlich... Ich wollte nicht dass sie sterben, aber... Warum lässt es mich heute so furchtbar kalt? Ich träume nur noch von der Zukunft. Von einer Zukunft die niemals Wirklichkeit werden kann. In deinen Armen liegen, unsere Körper in Leidenschaft verschmelzen... Doch ich kann dich nicht mehr sehen! Dieser schwarze Alptraum, Flammen die mich verschlingen... Die ihre geifernden Zungen und Krallen nach mir ausstrecken und mich immer weiter in die Hölle zerren... Wo bist du jetzt? Du hast mir doch versprochen, mich aus dem Alptraum zu befreien...  
  
Ich kann dich nicht sehen, aber ich höre den Klang... Und es hat sich niemals schöner angehört! Jeden Ton spüre ich in meinem Herzen und schließe ihn dort ein. Das wird alles sein dass wir jemals voneinander bekommen, denn wir wissen doch beide zu gut, dass wir niemals einander lieben dürfen... Der Wahnsinn wird niemals aufhören.   
Wie sehr ich mir doch wünsche, endlich ich selbst sein zu können! Dann wäre es mir egal, was die anderen denken... Aber so werde ich immer weiter mit den Fesseln leben, mit denen du mich umschlungen hast...  
  
Nein, geh nicht fort! Ich weiß dass du nicht zurückkommen wirst... Deshalb folge ich dir nicht, weil es nichts daran ändern würde. Weil die Gewissheit grausamer ist als die Ahnung, die ich wie eine Hoffnung in mir wachsen lasse.   
  
Du hast den Raum schon lange verlassen, doch ich spüre dich noch immer. Deine Blicke, die meine Haut entflammen lassen. Ich weiß dass ich dir folgen muss...  
  
Ich kann nicht anders als zu schmunzeln, als ich den Raum betrete. Du hast es nicht abwarten können, oder? Du hast niemals auf mich gewartet...Und doch bin ich bereit dir zu folgen!  
  
Die Klinge ist noch warm. Warm von deinem Blut, dass an ihr klebt...   
Silbrige Streifen ziehen ein grotesk wirkendes Muster durch dass helle rot. Ja, ich weine um dich. Weil ich weiß, dass wir uns niemals wieder sehen. Doch solange ich wenigstens jetzt deine Hand halten kann, ist es schon in Ordnung...  
Den Schmerz spüre ich nicht mehr... Nur noch die süße Erlösung; vielleicht noch die Kälte, die mich langsam erobert. Sieh an, mein Feuer erlischt schneller als ich dachte... Es brennt nun nicht mehr für dich, Die!   
Ich will dir zeigen, was du mir angetan hast... Spürst du es nicht mehr? Spürst du nicht mehr, wie kalt meine Lippen sich anfühlen? Dies ist alles was ich dir noch geben kann. Denn ein totes Herz wird nie verstehen wenn man leise zu ihm flüstert "Ich liebe dich"  
Möge der Wind der Zeit diese Worte an dein Ohr tragen...   
So, ich hoffe mal mein Geschreibsel hat überhaupt jemandem gefallen^^ *schonmalindeckunggeht* 


End file.
